


[podfic] Footfalls

by KeeperofSeeds



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Blind Character, Canon Character of Color, Canon Disabled Character, Dimples, Fluff, Jedha, M/M, No Spoilers, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Cover Art, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Pre-Canon, Pre-Movie(s), Pre-Rogue One, Space Husbands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2016-12-23
Packaged: 2018-09-11 12:03:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8978941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeeperofSeeds/pseuds/KeeperofSeeds
Summary: There are mysteries about Baze that Chirrut wants to solve.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Footfalls](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8933875) by [GreyMichaela](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreyMichaela/pseuds/GreyMichaela). 



 

 **Download** : [MP3](https://dl.dropbox.com/s/sic61mr59y1j15b/swro%20footfalls.mp3?dl=0) (7.73 MBs)

Right click and "Save As" or stream from link.

 **Length** : 00:07:17

**Author's Note:**

> Whoops I've been sucked into this pairing. I love these characters both so much and I hope they get their own spin off novel of adventures set pre movie! But for now I will continue devouring fanfic and possibly making more podfic for them. 
> 
> Also apologies in advance if I pronounced names horribly wrong. I'd only seen the movie once when I recorded this and was trying to go by my memory and how the audio book reader for the novelization pronounces Chirrut.
> 
> cover art is from the Royal Selangor Star Wars collectibles


End file.
